Bonds: Escape Death Rebith
by Blackheart Ravensoul
Summary: Takes place after Revelations 2. Alex is alive and she has plans, they involve her dead brother Albert. The untold truth about the Wesker children, regaining lost memories, confessions, sibling rivalry and more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Metamorphosis

 **Note:** Alex ( female name) – abbreviation of Alexandra/ Alexandria. I'm' going with Alexandra because it sounds more Russian and the character is supposed to be Caucasian that is a region in Russia.

 **Note2** : Revelations 2 has two endings, this is based in the bad ending.

* * *

She claimed she had no fear but in truth Alex only pushed her feelings of fear out of her mind into her subconsciousness. Deep in her mind the fear still existed, the fear of becoming obsolete, fear of becoming nothing but a useless insect to Spencer, fear that he would dispose of her before she complete her research on immortality. Then she realized that Spencer would not be around for much longer- he was old and dying. Nothing more than a decrepit old man who failed to become god. That realization should have freed her from the fear but seeing him decay only reminded her of her own mortality, all the wrinkles and the stench of decay screamed at her – Memento Mori. Alex feared growing old more than death itself.

She was raised to desire power, so in turn she despised and feared powerlessness, it was almost like an instinct. Alexandra Wesker swore to herself a long time ago that she would not become powerless, old or ugly. She denied her feelings of fear, locked them away but couldn't fully escape them. All her research was for the sake of making her immortal. After many failed attempts she realized that no man made virus or medicine could grant true immortality, they could only extend the life of the body or slow down aging but not infinitely. Then a brilliant idea dawned on her. In her favorite story by Kafka the man turns into a bug, but retains his human mind and memories, so she would do the same- be reborn as something, someone else if only she could find a way to transfer her mind into another body . Alex was sure she had found the secret of eternal life. Yes, it was true that death was inevitable; she realized that, death was the key to rebirth, something she learned from her brother- Albert Wesker.

Alexandra had always admired him , out of all the Wesker children he was the only other to survive the injection of the prototype virus, he was the only one who came to rival her as an intellectual. When she heard of his death in the Arklay mountain facility, she felt greatly saddened. Years later she discovered that he was still alive and that the virus had been sleeping in him and his supposed death caused it to awaken, giving him super human powers. Supposedly the shock experienced when dying acted as a key to this marvelous rebirth. This led her to believe that death was the key to awakening true immortality. Alex realized that in order to escape the shackles of her broken body, she needed to experience death. So she made preparations for her own reincarnation as the young girl, who was now sleeping in cryostasis. Deep in her subconscious fear still lingered; the doubt: what if she didn't come back? What if she truly died? For just that one moment fear took hold of her, when she pulled the trigger on herself, that one micro second her mind screamed "I don't want to die!". But it was too late, her lifeless body fell to the floor.

Alexandra Wesker was dead, but the fear was still alive; it awakened the virus inside her body after all these long years. It was like an anchor for her mind and transformed her into the thing she feared: decrepit and ugly. A fraction of her mind was stuck inside the monster, while the rest of her had already transferred into the girl, but as long as this part remained she could not be truly reborn. She hunted Natalia with every intention of destroying the girl , believing her experiment failed and her mind didn't transfer into the girl. but when she was about to kill her on the cliff, something in the girls eyes changed. With horror Alex stared into those eyes realizing they were her own- the transfer had worked after all, but it was incomplete, her mind inside Natalia was not completely awake, not yet in attempted to kill Natalia once more in the mines, seeing her as a failure; she just wouldn't awaken. But her attempts at the girls life had caused the awakening to finally happen. Natalia was gone, now only Alexandra Wesker remained in her small body, fully in control. What was left of the old Alex died at the hands of her reborn self.

Barry threatened to shoot her when he realized his little companion was taken over by the enemy but they both knew he couldn't shoot her. Now she was free; free from her sickness, free from Spencer and free from death. The only thing left to do was to perfect the mind transfer and become the goddess she was always meant to be.

* * *

So, I just noticed the lack of Alex centered fics out there, and I just love Alex. The whole mind transfer thing has so much potential, just couldn't resist taking advantage of it. Hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Reborn

Takes place 10 years after Revelations 2

The blond man slowly awoke his vision blurry. Very slowly his physical senses returned to him; he could feel the cold smooth surface of the plastic like material that he was laying on. Bright lights made his eyes hurt a little, but he soon got used to them. He was in a room with white walls , made of the same white plastic material that reflected the light and that made glow slightly. On wall was made entirely of glass. There were no furniture other than the bed the he lay on, it was attached to the wall. The man was naked underneath the thin sheet that covered him, this made him feel slightly uncomfortable and cold. His eyes spotted a security camera in the corner of the room, he was being watched. He sat up to get a better look around but the action made him dizzy; his legs didn't obey him when he tried to stand up, they refused to support his weight and the man fell back on the bed.

As far as he could see from his position, behind the glass wall was a hall full of cells identical to the ones he was in. the blond tried to think, why was there? Where was he? He could not recall a single thing, about the place or even about himself, not even his own name. Was he in prison of some kind? Was he a criminal? The cell did make him think of prison. Why couldn't he remember anything? It was no use, his mind was completely blank. The only option he had was to wait for someone to come.

It could have been hours or just a few minutes before someone came walking down the hall. There were three people; two men in grey uniforms and a woman wearing a white lab coat. She was much younger than the two, looking like she was in her mid-twenties , she had blond hair reaching to her waist. The woman touched the panel on the wall and the glass barrier sunk into the floor. She was walking towards with a strange smile on her face. "You're finally awake" she stood in front of him examining him thoroughly ; it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. "Do you know who I am?" she asked. He shook his head " No". she looked slightly disappointed " Well I suppose it should be expected under the circumstances. My name is Alex. Alex Wesker. Your name is Albert Wesker." "We're related?" he asked slightly surprised" I'm sure it will all come back to you, brother." Brother- that was a lot to take in, he still couldn't remember anything. "Why can't I remember?" " You have been frozen in cryostasis for the past five years. You've been sleeping for a very long time, your mind is still confused, but it will all come back to you in time." She did her best to assure him." Now, I will need you to come with me to the lab for some tests, we need to see if everything is in order."

Alex could tell he was having difficulty taking it all in, she gestured on of the men to come closer, he was holding some clothes: simple grey top and pants and plain slippers since the floor was quite cold. When he got dressed the two men helped him walk to the end of the hall after Alex. He still couldn't stand well on his own. The sider door opened and they were in another hall similar to the last one except this one had no cells, only doors leading to who knew where. They followed Alex through one of the doors on the left. Behind it was a laboratory full of all kinds of weird looking devices, to his own surprise he knew what some of them were. Was he himself a doctor? His mind just wouldn't give him any answers." You said I was cryogenically frozen , is there a reason for that?" Alex was unprepared for that question, her mind rushed trying to come up with a believable lie. It was too soon for him to know everything , the truth could make him very unstable. "You were… sick" she said after a moment of silence" it took some time to develop a cure, so we decided that it was best to put in to cryostasis, to keep it from progressing. It took us a long time but the cure seems to have worked" He stood there unsure of how to feel, with no memory of any of this . " I see" was all he said. " A long time in stasis can effect memory but it is nothing to worry about. I will make sure you remember everything ,Albert." She spoke his name. yet it didn't feel familiar. Hearing his own name didn't make him feel anything or a flood of memories to come rushing over his mind, but until he could remember that name was all he had.

The woman claiming to be his sister ran some tests on him. It felt like forever before they were done. He was put into several different scanners; had to put on some weird metal ring on his head, supposedly to check how his brain was recovering after the long sleep; there were blood tests and later she gave him several injections. After the tests , the two men escorted him not back to his cell but to a room. The walls were the sane as everywhere in the facility, the floor was covered by a soft grey carpet, the bed was huge with dark grey sheets. There was a small bedside table with a lamp by the bed; a small book shelf on the right wall and a simple desk with a chair in the corner. There was a door that was slightly ajar and the outlines of the bathtub were visible. He found it a little odd that there were no windows.

The men had warned him not to leave his room, the medicine he was injected with could cause loss of consciousness and extreme weakness, the facility was big and not all parts were used, reacting him if there was something wrong would be difficult. Albert really didn't feel like taking a walk, he was starting to feel incredibly tired but before he went to bed he just had to do one thing. Entering the bathroom he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. Before him appeared a man in his mid-twenties, with a strict looking face. His eyes were a mix of grey and blue. During his time in cryo his hair had grown extremely long, it reached all the way down his back. While he was studying himself he felt something stir inside , he felt something that he could not understand . images flashed in his head, moving so fast that the man could not understand their meaning. Somehow he made it to the bed and then just collapsed upon it. Weakness struck him suddenly; it was becoming difficult to stay conscious. He realized the medicine must be taking effect. More images came flashing through his mind, voices that he could not recognize, faces that were blurred, flames, explosions, darkness – it all moved a movie that someone had set to fast forward. His head was hurting, at first just a little but the pain began to spread into the rest of him and grow stronger. He couldn't move anymore, he couldn't even scream drifting in and out of reality, stuck between awareness and dreaming.

Alex sat in her room watching as Albert's body laid on the bed motionless, through the hidden camera. He had a pained expression on his face, without a doubt he was suffering. As time passed she noticed more movement, he was still unconscious as it seemed but his body was being wrecked by convulsions, it looked painful and she felt slightly guilty, but it was the only way to bring him back. " Forgive me, brother." She said to the screen " but I have gone too far to stop now. You'll thank me once you remember everything." She got off the chair and put on her black silk robe, then headed for his room.

She stood beside the bed looking at him toss and turn. Alex sat down next to him" it's all right" she whispered running her hand through his hair. Somehow that made him calm down a little and that filled with a strange warmth inside. " Soon it will be just like old times" she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Memories part 1

Alex had achieved her goal- immortality. Of course it wasn't perfect, not yet, it was just a prototype, but it proved that such a thing could be achieved. Now her mind resided in a new body. Natalia was a good Guiney- pig but the body of a child was too limited for her tastes. It took her a few years to perfect the transfer process. She used her own DNA , from her own blood samples to clone her former body, with some genetic engineering and viruses to enhance its abilities and correct her flawed genes that caused her to develop the illness. The virus slowed down the aging, which was crucial since clones aged twice as fast as real people, and could only live half of the originals life span. Eventually she would once again have to transfer into a new host, it was inevitable, but other than these minor inconveniences she had everything she needed to become the goddess she was made to be. But something didn't feel right, immortality had been her goal, now she had found a way to extend her own life infinitely, but somehow it didn't bring her the satisfaction she had hoped for.

One night sitting in her room, in her new secret underground hideout, with a book in her lap Alexandra tried to focus on reading, but her mind kept wondering. Her thoughts going back to her deceased brother- Albert Wesker. It's true that they were only related by surname, they had no blood relations, but out of all thirteen Wesker children he was the only one she felt close to, even thou they had met only briefly a few times in their lives. Being the only living Wesker made her feel slightly lonely, sure, she had her work, her research, her ambition and her books for company, but she sincerely missed Albert.

There was one particular memory she was especially fond of; a memory from long ago, when they were both still small children; the memory of the time they first met. She wasn't sure if he remembered that time, probably not. As Wesker children growing up was a harsh experience; the rules were strict; failure to obey was would be punished. Since an early age even before she began to attend school she had tutors come to give her lessons in speaking and writing and reading and many other things. Her parents, actually supervisors appointed by Spencer, were very often away at work. Her free time was mostly spent in solitude reading books or playing alone in her huge, toy filled bedroom. She was forbidden to cry or to whine and complain, but when she was alone in her room she would cry and look at the stars or the sky praying that her "parents" came home early or someone, anyone came so she wouldn't have to be alone in the huge mansion (there were servants but they stayed out of sight and she was forbidden to bother them). The mansion made scary noises and it's dark halls to a child seemed like a maze. She was particularly terrified of thunder storms.

One day she was told that a boy of her age will be staying at the mansion for a while. Her parents gave her strict orders not to interact with the boy and just stay away from him. That boy was Albert Wesker. As hard as it is to believe, back then he was just a scared little boy. He was only recently taken from his home, the initial brainwashing had already taken place but his mind was still unstable, the memories of his parents and his life could easily resurface, thus he was brought to the mansion for additional brainwashing and supervision before he could place be place into a family of Umbrella researchers and raised according Spencer's instructions into one of his superior humans. But back then they were children, blissfully unaware of the truth.

They were tutored together and ate meals together in the large dining hall but under the watchful eyes of the staff they could not interact much. But when the watchful adults weren't around, things would be quite different. It started on the very first night of his stay; there was a thunder storm. Alex couldn't sleep, her room had large windows that gave her the full view of the storm, the curtains didn't help at all in blocking the flashes of lightning that cast scary shadows on the walls. She left her room intending to hide in the library, there weren't many windows there and the bookshelves absorbed some of the noise. Walking down the hall, past one of the rooms she heard crying.

Albert couldn't sleep, he had nightmares about his parents and the procedures he had to endure, thou the faces of his parents were blurred and he didn't remember the contents of the dream when he woke up, the feelings of fear remained, and waking up in an unfamiliar room to the sound of thunder and flashing lightning he was terrified. He pulled the cover over his head and curled up in a ball. "It's ok" he head a slightly familiar voice. He peaked from under the covers , it was the girl he saw at lunch, the one he wasn't supposed to talk to. "Their pretty scary" she said trying to act calm but she was shaking. He just nodded. Alex really hated thunderstorms, she wasn't allowed to be scared of anything but they still terrified her. She was supposed to be strong, to be perfect, crying was punished, fear was weakness and weakness was no allowed, but she couldn't help feeling scared. "it's going to be ok" she said more to herself than to him. Lightning flashed and thunder roared outside and the kids jumped into each other arms not caring about the rules. They hugged each other tightly and cried till they both fell asleep.

In the morning she woke up first and snuck back to her room before the servants came to wake her up or him. During breakfast they didn't speak to each other aside from the cold and polite "good morning". She could see it in his eyes, he was happy to see her, he wanted to talk to her , but she knew that if he did they would both be punished so she acted like she was taught. After breakfast they took him somewhere and she didn't see him all day. Alex met with her tutor and did what she always did every day, but at night she snuck back into his room. He seemed so scared and confused about where he was, the nightmares were getting bad. She felt sorry for him. " Don't you have a toy to hug so you don't get scared?" she would always sleep in a bed full of dolls and teddy bears, to keep her safe at night. He just shook his head. "You don't have any dolls? Really?" she was surprised . " I'm not allowed to because I'm a boy" " That's ok" she hugged him tight " you can hug me" she said. It felt nice, a lot different from a teddy bear , but much better.

At some night she would take him to her room to play with her toys, they would talk sometimes, and but must of the time just hug under the covers until they fell asleep. It was August so thunderstorms were common, they would both get scared but things were a little better than before .He had nightmares less often; he started talking more about how he wanted to see his parents who were on a business trip far away, signs that the brainwashing was successful. That time had come all too soon. Alex felt strangely cold as she watched men in suits take him away, supposedly to return him to his parents who just got back, in truth he was about to be introduced to his new family, the memories of his real parents were replaced with fake ones about the two people who he will call mother and father from now on.

The next time she met the little boy from her childhood, had was a grown man working for Umbrella.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Memories part 2

She had the memories of the boy she met as a child, she had read the files of his accomplishments that had earned him a position in Umbrella. Alex worked in the information department so getting such info was easy; by that time she had already learned the truth about the project W- the Wesker children. As far as she could tell Albert was blissfully ignorant of the project or what he himself actually was; and she found it incredibly ironic since he basically held this project together. He was the closest to achieving Spencer's ideal of the superior human being. At the point in time he was the only other survivor of project W, all the others died from the injection of the prototype virus. She envied his perfection; her flawed genes, her sickness prevented her from achieving true perfection. The virus did prolong her life and slow down aging but it couldn't do more than that; she never developed powers like he had. She could have been the same as him but her sickness prevented it. The power of the virus was use to keep her alive as the sickness progressed, even the virus could not cure her. It would naturally regenerate the damage but over the years, as her sickness progressed and the virus burned itself out by constantly regenerating her body. So she dedicated what time she had left into researching immortality.

Alex would wonder if he remembered her; no matter how much time passed, she didn't forget. The thing she remembered the most were his eyes; they would always betray his feelings- his eyes couldn't lie. However the man she met was completely different from the boy she remembered. He showed no signs of remembering their meeting as children; his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses and he behaved in the cold, polite manner that was expected of all the Wesker children since early age.

The first time she saw again after many years was in a meeting at Umbrella. There were many others in the meeting, presenting issues and new research results but she didn't pay much attention to them, she observed him . They briefly shook hands after the meeting but were a cold and formal introduction. Spencer forbade her to reveal the truth about project W. Everyone referred to her by her name or status and in all the records she was listed as Alex W. Her full name was never revealed to anyone, the two of them having the same surname would have caused suspicions. She was in no position to disobey Spencer, not at the time, she needed him to provide medication for her.

For the next seven years the two of them worked in the same building, she even go transferred to the same division but the two of them worked on different things. They would pass each other in the halls or in the cafeteria, but never said more to each other than a brief " hello". But she kept an eye on him at all times. She knew about his work at S.T.A.R.S. , she knew about his "friendship" with Birkin, but under Spencer's supervision she couldn't approach him. Then her transfer order came. The old man wanted her to work directly for him and make him immortal. To her it was a golden opportunity. She was on the island by the time news of Raccoon City and Albert's supposed death reached her.

She couldn't do anything and just focused on finding the key to immortality, she only pretended to work for Spencer. The years went by and she found out that Albert was still alive. It wasn't easy but Alex got the info on what went on Rockford island and later in Russia. She did her best to keep Spencer form catching wind of it but the news got out eventually. She dreamed about the day she found a way to make herself immortal, then she could finally reveal the truth to him and maybe he would team up with her to take down Spencer, the they could rule the world together. But her work was no finished, for the longest time there was no progress in the research, but Spencer still believed that she was working for him, and the way he trusted her made Alex laugh. He was the one who made sure they were razed with mistrusting and power hungry nature, he manufactured them to be betrayers and yet believed they would not turn on him. In the end Albert killed Spencer and learned the truth all on his own. When she found out her brother had killed the old man she almost cried from the joy. Her chains were broken and her research was nearly finished , it only needed something to stabilize it. That missing ingredient turned out to be the virus Albert created- Uroboros.

She took over Spencer's money since Albert didn't seem to care for it. With her former boss dead she was now the boss and the funding to keep the research going was needed, so she helped herself to a piece of the old man's fortune. While she worked she remained hopeful , he saw the records, he knew there was another Wesker out there, after all she was the only one listed as alive aside from him. Yet he never attempted to contact her. For some reason it saddened her more that it should. When he saw her name on the list did he know it was her? Did he remember her? May he just saw her as inferior to him and unworthy of his time. Or perhaps he thought the virus will kill her off with the rest of the world? Or perhaps kill her himself when his work was done, so there was no one left to stop him, not that she would try. But then his second death, in Africa , happened and she no longer knew what to think and expect- the man had come back from the dead one before.

Spencer tried to create a superior breed of humans that worshiped him as a god, but neither one had intention worshiping him. Instead they had their own visions of godhood. However there can only be one true god in the world. Would he try to kill her when he regained his memories? A part of her feared that. She didn't want to fight her brother, but there was no telling what could happen. When he died in the volcano his body was completely destroyed. Recreating it from DNA samples left in Spencer's storage was actually the easy part. But how to restore mind and it was gone? It took her years and may attempts but Alex finally did it. The method she found only worked on him, however, for he was no ordinary human. 70% of the human body is water and water has the ability to" remember", but by itself that is not enough. While the blood held small fractions of memory that belonged to him the real key was the virus that lived in the blood. Even after it was extracted and stored for years it was still alive. It had bund itself to his DNA adapted to suit him if anything could hold something similar to memory that was it. With different samples of his blood from different periods of his life and the virus she felt like it might work. But it wasn't easy, while some memories were genetically coded and that made them easy to awaken the rest were like an unsolvable puzzle. Physically, he was the perfect clone, for the past five years she tried to piece his memory together and still there was no guaranty. All the data showed the process was complete, the memories should all be there but it doesn't mean he will the same as he was before, it didn't mean he will remember it all. For the final stage of awakening he needed to be conscious , it was the only way to truly see if all her effort was worth something in the end.

She watched him sleep, he seemed to have calmed down now, the medicine was wearing off. His breathing was so calm, Alex put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She could just listen to his breathing , it made her feel relaxed , it made her feel like that little girl she once was. Slowly her breathing adapted to his and her mind began to drift into sleep.

* * *

Random Fact I learned while doing research for this:

Alex Wesker in the game is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, the voice in almost every song from the Silent Hill game series and the movies, ( Room of Angels. Tender Sugar, Your Rain, Silent Scream and others)also the voice of Mary/Maria from SH2. No wonder I thought Alex sounded familiar in Revelations 2, they should have had her sing something for the game soundtrack.


End file.
